What if you'd stay
by AngelicVampires
Summary: What would happen if Bella chose Jacob and he finally imprinted on someone? What if Edward had left and lied to her about finding someone better than her? What if years later Bella got fed up with Jacob? Not for BellaJacob fans.


What would happen if Bella chose Jacob and he finally imprinted on her? What if Edward had left and lied to her about finding someone better than her? What if years later Bella got fed up with Jake going who he imprinted on and she went back to Edward after he told her that he was lying about being with someone else? Songfic to Stay by Sugarland. WARNING: NOT FOR BELLA/JACOB FANS

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying  
_I'm always wondering when she'll call you. I know she will and I know that you will make an excuse as to why you must go to her. You'll say it's your parents or family and you need to go. When you leave I'll cry because I don't want you to go.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying  
_I'll beg you not to go to her, and I will still sit here crying so hard it seems like I'm gonna die.

_What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?  
_Why can't you just realize that she won't love you like I do. What will make you see that?

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_I'm down here begging on my knees for you not to go. I'm tired of feeling so lonely and not knowing if I give you enough of myself. Whenever she calls you go to her. You put her above me. We shouldn't be like this. I chose you so why won't you stay with me?

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share  
_You tell me that there eventually you won't continue to go to her and you will always be with me. Yet, for some reason I don't believe you. I don't like the way you make me feel used, I won't wait for you forever. I can't stand this pain, I won't love you only have to share you.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_I'm down here begging on my knees for you not to go. I'm tired of feeling so lonely and not knowing if I give you enough of myself. Whenever she calls you go to her. You put her above me. We shouldn't be like this. I chose you so why won't you stay with me?

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine  
_I won't do this anymore, the willpower to leave you gets stronger every time you leave. Now that I know what I must do I won't waste another minute lovin' you. I gave you the best of what I had so why would she get the best of you? Next time you leave her...

_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_  
Just stay, I'm not begging you anymore. I'm tired of this loneliness. It's impossible for you to give me what I desperately need. When she asks you not to leave you should know that I don't have to live with this, so why don't you just stay?


End file.
